


A Dragon's Burden

by WizardlyWaffles



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Added a requested Leokumi chapter ;), Dom/sub Undertones, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Moaning, These poor Nohrian royals I stg, Xander is really thirsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-10 04:48:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13495270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WizardlyWaffles/pseuds/WizardlyWaffles
Summary: Those who inherited the blood of the First Dragons also inherited part of their behaviours and mannerisms, which became stronger and stronger with each generation it was passed to.But why must his heat occur during a peaceful business meeting in the throne room of Hoshido?!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There is not enough Ryoumarx here. And this is 100% self indulgent. And I wrote this at 3am and I KNOW there may be mistakes but fuck it. Here's my mediocre smutty Ryoumarx fan fiction.

As the Nohrian royal family tree inherited the blood of the Dusk Dragon, they had also inherited its mannerisms and behaviour. The blood had contained genetic code after all, which as it was passed down, blossomed stronger and more prevalent in each generation it inhabited. There was a primal instinct that burned deep down inside each of the siblings that no other human possessed: the urge to mate and produce offspring.

It was particularly strong in males of the bloodline, King Garon would often call upon many women, willingly or not, to satisfy his urges. Camilla and Elise could manage their heats well enough to continue their duties without it bothering them too much.

But Leo and Xander were another story all together. As they grew older, the stronger their desires became. In the first week of spring, Leo, Xander and their father were noticeably absent from every event, locked away from the world. The only people committed to enter their rooms were their retainers, who entered to give their masters food and water and would come out again with scarlet cheeks.

After King Garon’s abrupt passing, Xander had decided that his people could benefit from a peace treaty between Nohr and Hoshido and had decided to travel to Hoshido with his siblings in tow.

Oh what a terrible mistake that had been.

His instincts kicked in the moment he was led into the throne room. The moment he saw Ryouma sitting on the throne with a calm, collected glance. It was like a piercing heat that throbbed in his loins. Xander gave a faint gasp and gripped his chest, his heart was drumming wildly and his knees threatened to buckle.

“…King Xander…? Are you alright?” Ryouma finally asked.

Xander’s body was trembling all over. He could feel the slick building up in his briefs already. But he couldn’t escape now! There was important business he had to attend to!

“F-Fine…” He breathed, “It’s just a little hot in here is all”

Ryouma raised a brow and gave a sigh, walking closer to the other. “Would you like some refreshments to cool yourself then? We can offer you some cold water if you-“

“Nngghhh~!”

Xander’s knees buckled underneath him the closer Ryouma came. It was clear he wouldn’t be strong enough to survive a business meeting.

“Hahh…F-forgive me…I’m afraid we will have to postpone t-the ahh…t-the meeting…I must lay down…” He groaned and forced himself to stand on wobbling legs. His breath was coming out in soft pants. The light was so harsh on his eyes and Ryouma’s smell was intoxicating already.

Ryouma’s eyes flashed for a moment. As if he knew what was going down and was giving Xander an understanding look. He wouldn’t deny that seeing his former enemy looking so vulnerable like this was kind of arousing. Xander was completely at the other’s mercy.

His whole form seemed to change the more he looked at him. Ryouma’s chest seemed to puff out a bit, his eyes narrowing in concentration. He took a step closer and shuddered as Xander’s scent hit his nostrils harshly. It was intoxicatingly sweet. He needed more!

“Out” Ryouma growled lowly, “Everyone out, now. Nobody is to enter this room until we have finished our meeting. What we will be discussing here will be in private. Do I make myself clear?”

The guards surrounding the throne room shuffled on their feet awkwardly. They couldn’t understand what was going on and why their royal visitor was starting to moan and writhe on the floor. But they knew better than to disobey their master’s orders and left the hall, leaving the throne room completely empty.

Before Xander could blink, Ryouma was pinning his body to the floor faster than lightning, passionately kissing and biting down his smooth neck.

“Oh Ryouma…~! O-Oh Gods…~!” Xander moaned and dug his nails deep into the other’s hair. Ryouma was breathing harshly as he abused the King’s neck.

“How dare you keep this treasure hidden under that tight collar?” Ryouma growled lowly against his soft skin. Xander only mewled and raised his hips needily.

“H-How…hah…h-how did you know…?” He whispered, Xander had a very distant and feverish look in his eyes. He fumbled to undo his armour with shaking hands.

“You’re not the only one born under a dragon’s bloodline” Ryouma breathed back, assisting in pulling off Xander’s shoulder plates and grinding into him like a dog in heat.

The moment Xander’s heavy armour was off, Ryouma wasted no time at all removing the other’s clothes. The moment he peeled away the now soaking briefs, Ryouma and Xander both groaned needily.

Xander’s length was leaking continuously. It was flushed redder than blood, just begging for attention. Ryouma all but obliged in showing him some Hoshidian hospitality by removing his own garments and pressing his own throbbing length against Xander’s.

Ryouma gripped them both tightly, the touch alone made the Nohrian King jump and whine a little. Without any warning, he used all his strength to pump them both.

Xander gave an unflattering, choking moan as his seed came shooting out within seconds. While most human males would have gone soft, Xander’s was still as hard as ever. He knew the sensation would never leave until he was being mated with.

“Ahh….ahhh…R-Ryouma…p-please slow down just a little…~” He breathed and captured their lips into a sloppy and rushed kiss. Their tongues fought with each other, like two dragons fighting for dominance. It was what it was, really. Both Xander and Ryouma’s instincts were begging them to dominate the other but both weren’t backing down that easily.

Ryouma’s strokes slowed just a little as he climaxed, grunting and groaning out in pleasure as he rode his high. Xander’s lips trailed down the other’s chin and towards his navel, grazing and scraping his teeth along the way until he was at eye level with Ryouma’s throbbing, wet but still very obviously hard length.

Had Xander been sane at the time, he would have been disgusted with himself for engaging in such a degrading act. He effortlessly forced the other down his throat, his gag reflex was the least of his worries when he needed to please his potential mate after all.

“…X-Xander…O-ohhh….~” Ryouma slowly tilted his head back and gave little thrusts into the other’s mouth. It was very clear that the Nohrian King was very skilled at using his mouth when he was under the influence of his heat.

Ryouma had only received one blow job in his time, after a night drinking a little too much Sake and by an equally as drunk soldier. He couldn’t remember much of the sensation except for how wonderful it felt when they flicked their tongue in and around the slit.

The Hoshidian King almost jumped a foot in the air when he felt Xander’s tongue try to prod inside his leaking head. “Gods~!” He yelled and suddenly forced Xander’s face away from him, his cum practically came out like an arrow from the bow, hitting Xander right between his eyes.

Of course Xander only saw it as a gracious gift and licked it away, shuddering at the taste.

“I-I c-cannot wait any longer. P-Please Ryouma…I-I need you…~” Xander begged. He looked desperate for attention. Xander panted feverishly and shakily coated his fingers with saliva before his trembling hands reached behind him.

He prodded one finger inside himself and gasped out in bliss. He was very fortunate to have such long fingers. But they were only long enough to lightly prod the spot he needed. Every time he forced in deeper only to miss it completely, his whines and groans became more desperate and wanton.

“Look at you…Hahh…Y-You’re far too persistent. Why don’t you allow me to take care of you, Xander? Consider this as the Hoshidan hospitality we are known for”

Without another word, Ryouma turned Xander around and spread his cheeks. He plunged his tongue right inside his tight pucker, prompting Xander to yelp and arch his back like a cat.

“A-AH~! RYOUMA!” He cried out and greedily bucked his hips back for more. Of course Ryouma obliged, forcing two fingers to work against his tongue. He curled them all the way to the knuckle and grinned with pride when his former enemy gave a shrill moan and shot his seed across the palace floor.

Ryouma withdrew his tongue and fingers in favour of teasingly grazing the tip of his length against Xander’s slick hole.

“Do you want this?” He purred cooly, a chorus of soft pants only responded for him.

Xander looked worn out already, bless him. He nodded shakily and raised his ass higher.

“P-Please…G-gods please….”

“I feel like now would be the perfect time to have our business meeting…”

“ABSOLUTELY NOT” Xander choked out and tossed his head back, “Gods, please! I-I need you, Ryouma!”

Ryouma gave a cruel smirk and kissed down Xander’s now purple and blue neck, making sure to kiss against the indents left by his teeth earlier. His whole body was pressing against Xander’s now.

“Hahh…Really? Is that so? I never would have guessed” He spoke with a teasing grin and kissed across his shoulder.

He had expected Xander to snap at him and was rather surprised when he heard a desperate sob escape the other. Xander fell flat on his chest, trembling and gasping weakly and the heat throbbed even harder in his body.

Was…was he going to pass out? Ryouma stopped joking for a moment and rolled Xander onto his back. He had gone so very pale and was practically limp. It was obvious the heat was becoming too much and he needed some stimulation, now.

With a soft moan, Ryouma pushed himself inside of Xander and glanced down at the man with a hint of worry. Xander’s eyes had rolled all the way back. At first Ryouma thought the other had gone unconscious until he made a soft and hoarse request:

“Fuck me”

He needed no other invitation. Ryouma drove his hips wildly and moaned out so loud that there was no way they couldn’t be heard from across the palace. Xander screamed out and hooked his legs around Ryouma’s waist with what little strength he had left.

“AH! AHH~! AHHH~! NGH~!” Xander sounded like a broken record skipping a beat with each thrust of Ryouma’s hips.

Ryouma forced his mouth against Xander’s, half to silence him to prevent a gathering audience listening in to the events unfolding and half to just…express his feelings. His lips worked passionately and fast, just like his hips.

Xander gripped onto Ryouma’s hair as he was mated with, tossing his head back and giving a sob of relief.

“I-I’m going t-to…A-AH~!” Xander writhed and came with a shout of Ryouma’s name, his fingers left Ryouma’s hair and clawed at his back hard enough to make it bleed. The cry of his name on the other’s lips was enough to push Ryouma to the edge. Ryouma choked on Xander’s name and dove in for a passionate kiss.

He kept kissing all through the afterglow, as their body temperatures dropped and their heart beats slowed to a manageable beat. They stayed entwined on the floor, using Xander’s cape as a blanket over their hot and sticky bodies while they laid there, uncertain of the future.

“Perhaps…” Xander finally breathed out, his voice was small and scratchy, “P-Perhaps we could consider a uh…a marriage to bring our two kingdoms together”

Ryouma gave a soft chuckle at that. “Isn’t it a little early to consider something so bold, your highness?”

The Nohrian rolled over to face Ryouma and slowly kissed him. This time neither of them were fuelled by any sort of influence on their feelings.

“Not at all”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As requested, Leo suffers through his heat but instantly attracts the attention of someone passing by ;)

Leo was growing increasingly agitated on the journey to Shirasagi castle, but he just couldn’t put his finger on why. Every time he sat down he felt uncomfortable. Every food he ate just had a bit too much flavour to it. The sun was too bright. His skin was too itchy. The air was too stuffy. Was his armour always this uncomfortably tight? Leo wanted to just rip it off his body the very moment he walked into the palace. His brother was in worse shape however, for once the now King of Nohr was becoming less and less composed.

Of all the things that bothered him, nothing could bother him more than the uncomfortable tingling in his loins. It pulsated and throbbed to the beating of his own heart, beckoning him to just…do something. Could it be…that season again? Gods he hoped not.

Leo gave a frustrated growl as he sat up from the futon provided to him for his stay. While Xander was discussing important politics, Leo had the luxury of staying inside a peaceful chamber far from the events in the throne room. The chamber was much different from the ones he was used to. For one, the walls were replaced with paper screens that could project the shadows of anyone who walked past.

He hated how vulnerable it made it feel. It wouldn’t protect against intruders in the slightest-

A shadow was at the door. And a smell hung in the air that made Leo twitch in discomfort. As if all the sensations causing chaos in his body suddenly became stronger all at once. In one full surge, Leo hunched over, clutching his body as it throbbed with sensation.

“Ahhhh…~!” He choked out and tossed his head back. The only thing that prevented him from becoming louder was the hand he pressed to his mouth to muffle the sounds.

There was a sudden heat pooling onto the futon. Leo dared to peek down and instantly regretted it. How on earth did he leak so much and so fast?!

“Nghh…G-Gods…” The voice from behind the screen groaned and fumbled with the screen door. Leo jumped a foot in the air when his door was rattled and shaken multiple times, as if someone on the other side was struggling to open the lock, before a fist punched through the screen and tore a massive hole.

Then came Takumi, literally rolling through the hole he had hastily made, incredibly flushed with his hair in a messy clump of knots and loose strands.

“T-Takumi I-“

“S-Save it…” He growled lowly and pinned him down to the bed. There was a passionate glow in his eyes. “Gods…I don’t know what’s possessed me, b-but I need you. Right now. I-I don’t care if anybody will see us. I need you so badly”

Leo whined and arched his back to grind against Takumi’s thigh, gasping out when he did so. Oh that felt really, really good. Takumi seemed to enjoy the display in front of him, because he dove down and began to maul at his throat with his teeth.

At first it was kisses. Which then turned into light scraping of the teeth. Takumi began to bite down lightly on Leo’s skin which prompted one of the loudest and shameful noises from the mage.

“Arghhh~! F-Fuck me!”

“Hahh…w-was that an instruction or an insult?” Takumi joked and suckled on the other’s skin.

Leo gave a frustrated moan and forced his mouth against the others to shut him up. Takumi only responded with a muffled moan that became even louder when he felt Leo’s hand start to pull down his yukata hastily.  

It was at this point that Leo concluded that yes, he was entering his heat. All his senses had heightened to the point where the light from the outside was too harsh on his eyes and he was forced to squint.

His sense of smell had become so accurate that he could even catch the scent of his older brother from across the courtyard. But it was nowhere near as powerful as the smell of Takumi.

Takumi’s whole body was trembling and sweating as he feverishly jerked his hips against Leo’s, an earthy scent wafted from his form, driving Leo crazy with lust.

“Hahh…hahh…f-fuck…” Takumi groaned and gave a shameful look, pulling Leo right from his thoughts. His length was throbbing and leaking excessively across Leo’s and onto the futon, causing a giant wet patch beneath them.

Leo crawled on top of him and feverishly mashed their mouths together, grinding his ass against the slick of his cock.

“I-I won’t tell you again…f-fuck…I-I need you…~ G-give me a proper fucking…~ I-I need it so badly…~” Leo hissed, shamefully pushing himself down on Takumi’s throbbing length.

He didn’t even need preparation. Or he did, but he was too proud to admit it.

“Ghhh….~” Takumi groaned and tilted his head all the way back the more Leo pushed down.

“Hahh….~ I-I’m going to regret this in more ways than one” Leo breathed and bobbed up and down, gasping out sharply every time Takumi brushed past a particularly sensitive spot.

Takumi took the hint to aim for Leo’s prostrate by edging his cock a little on the left side. He grinned and immediately began to thrust hard and fast like an animal, perfectly hitting that one spot that had Leo seeing stars.

“GUAAHH~! A-AHHH~!” Leo practically yelled before he slapped his hands over his mouth. But not even the hands could muffle the screams well enough.

The archer gave a smirk, faltering only by the sudden moan he gave when Leo squeezed around him as payback.

“N-Not gonna- OOohhh….~ S-shit…f-fuck…a-ahhh…~” Takumi had tried to warn Leo before it was too late. He came with a sharp gasp and a soft mewl of bliss, ramming his hips repeatedly through his high. His eyebrows were furrowed together as he worked through the intense sensation.

Leo was next, cumming with a long, strangled moan. His back arched right against Takumi’s body as his seed shot across the other’s chest, practically dousing the Hoshidan’s abs with it.

For a long moment, they just laid on the futon together, trying to desperately catch their breaths and just let the feeling die down again.

It was a while before either of them said anything until Leo finally cleared his throat.

“D…Don’t…don’t tell anybody about this. You hear me?” Leo muttered hoarsely. Takumi sat up with obviously red cheeks and nodded sheepishly.

Technically, they were both still acting as rivals to each other. Takumi was very quick to put his yukata back on. It was then that he noticed the damage he had made to the screen door. And even more embarrassingly so, how much of his essence was sprayed across the sheets.

He simply cleared his throat and stood up in embarrassment.

“Ahem…y-yeah um so…If anybody asks…this is all your mess, okay?”

The two princes glanced at each other for a moment, blushed and looked away again, both their hearts were thumping wildly against their chests. Leo anxiously fidgeted with his pajama shirt whilst Takumi fiddled with his fingers in embarrassment. It was Leo who decided to address the elephant in the room.

“I-If you uh…if you end up on your heat sometime, I guess I can help you out next time, okay?” Leo coughed and straightened up a bit.

“Y-Yeah…sure…”


End file.
